


Weird Inside

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-29
Updated: 1999-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Mulder in high school.





	Weird Inside

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimers:_ Mulder belongs to Chris Carter and 1013. Title belongs to Everclear.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 24, 2017.

"Johnson! Mulder! You're late. Five laps, upper loop- now!" 

Fox flinched, but as he and Steve jogged around the field, the tightness in his chest eased and he felt glad again as always to be at practice. Three long hours yet before he had to go home. There'd be basketball after this season ended, baseball in spring. He'd thought about swimming, but cross country was better- long sweatpants, long sleeves, even a hood. And he kind of liked the way Coach talked to them, even when he was angry. _Someday,_ Fox promised himself, _everyone will say 'Mulder' and mean me._


End file.
